ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
J-Stars Victory VS+ Ultra
J-Stars Victory VS+ Ultra (ジェイスターズ ビクトリーバーサスプルスウルトラ　''Jei Sutāzu Bikutorī Bāsasu　Purusu Urutora'') is a fighting video game sequel to J-Stars Victory VS ''(and later ''J-Stars Victory VS+). Created to celebrate the 50th anniversary of Weekly Shōnen Jump, ''the game combines the universes of several manga series, including former series and some that have been transferred to other magazines. It was released worldwide by Bandai Namco Entertainment on August 4, 2018 for the PlayStation 4, Nintendo Switch, and Microsoft Windows, with an additional Arcade Mode for releases outside Japan. Gameplay ''J-Stars Victory VS+ Ultra lets up to four players battle it out against one another using a gameplay and graphical style similar to those of games such as JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven ''and ''One Piece: Burning Blood. Fighters can move and fight in all directions on a 3D battle field. Players should learn the lay of the land and formulate a battle plan with a character suited to it. A defeated character comes back after a set amount of time passes. To win the battle, all three sections of the WIN gauge at the top of the screen have to be filled; the gauge fills one section each time an opponent is defeated. Fighters can use regular attacks, power attacks, area-based attacks, and finishing moves. Regular attacks are the main part of the battle, and all combos begin with them. Power attacks leave the user open, but they have a big impact if they connect and their power can be increased by charging them up. Area-based attacks allow to hit opponents over a wide area. By using different techniques, the player can lead their team to victory; learning each character's different power, range, and effects is the first step towards being unbeatable. Playable game modes include "J-Adventure", a multi-player story mode divided between four campaigns in which players explore a world map, battle various opponents, and collect in-game cards to power up their characters; "Victory Road", a multi-player battle mode in which players must complete certain predetermined objectives during battles; and a free-battle mode which supports up to four players in both local offline play and online multiplayer. An additional single-player Arcade Mode is exclusive to western versions of J-Stars Victory VS+ Ultra. Plot The game's story mode, "J-Adventure," takes place in a completely revamped version of the previous game's Jump World - an amalgamation of the different characters' universes. As the story begins, each of the characters is preparing for the Jump Festa, a tournament held every 50 years by the "God of Jump World" in which heroes and villains compete to determine who is the strongest. The narrative is split between four different arcs, each focusing on a different character exploring Jump World, building a team to compete, and working to achieve their own personal goals. The Hero Arc focuses on Midoriya, Uraraka, and Asta; the Revolutionary Arc on Sabo, Koala and Trunks; the Battler Arc on Jotaro, Medaka, Kinnikuman and Kenshiro; and the Ninja Arc on Boruto, Yoruichi, and Kurama. The so-called "God of Jump World" (who is actually an organization consisting of various Jump villains across the Multiverse) later reveals that the tournament was a ruse to erase all the Jump heroes from existence. The Jump heroes collectively defeat this entity using the powers of effort, friendship and triumph. With the crisis averted, the heroes celebrate their victory (led by Kinnikuman) with a gigantic feast with their friends and families joining them. Characters The game features 220+ characters from 51 different Jump series. 130+ of these characters are playable, while 90+ of them can be summoned by players to provide support. Playable characters Support characters In addition to these characters, ''Gin Tama's ''Shinpachi Shimura (Daisuke Sakaguchi) can be heard providing commentary to some of Gintoki's battle actions and pre-fight dialogues, and several other characters from the franchises appear in the game's story mode. The symbol (*) next to a character denotes that they are new to the game. Category:2018 video games Category:Bandai Namco games Category:Video games developed in Japan Category:Crossover Video games Category:Video Games based on Anime Category:PlayStation 4 games Category:Multiplayer and single-player video games Category:One Piece Category:Bleach Category:Shonen Jump Category:Naruto Category:Fighting Games Category:PC games Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Yu Yu Hakusho Category:My Hero Academia Category:Assassination Classroom Category:Medaka Box Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Category:Black Cat Category:Black Clover Category:Crossovers Category:Toriko Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Gintama Category:City Hunter Category:Rurouni Kenshin Category:Xbox One Category:Nintendo Switch Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Dragon Ball Super Category:Kinnikuman Category:Bandai-Namco Category:CyberConnect2